The Fourteenth Organization Member
by Skitty 2004
Summary: So you have never heard about the fourteenth member? No need to stress out if you haven't heard about her. She didn't really last too long anyway... -oneshot- -not 358/2 Days compliant-


PreCoM.

**_/- _The Fourteenth Organization Member._ -/_**

Xemnas stared at the small creature that sat in the chair in front of his desk and gestured to Saix –the one who had portalled it into his office.

"Pray tell, Saix. What _is_ this all about?"

"I found her on the outskirts of Twilight Town. As I'm sure you already know, all Nobodies are born in Twilight Town and this species has never existed there before. If that doesn't hint to her being a Nobody then I should think the odd colors and its clear lack of a heart beat when I picked her up should. And so it was apparently strong enough to keep its physical form from before it was a Nobody, and isn't that like the rest of us in the Organization?"

Xemnas sighed and told Number Seven, "When I created the Organization I never thought I would have to accept _lions_ as members." He glanced back to the said lion. Luckily, it was only a cub... And it did indeed have strange colors. Its fur coat was entirely a dull shade of purple but the tip of its tail –and what appeared to be a mohawk stretching from the top of her head down to her back- were a vibrant shade of green. Her eyes also looked to be the same shade of green. "Though you are right. If it is a Nobody then it did retain its original form and that is the basics of what it takes to get into the Organization... But what would her name even be? She can't exactly tell us."

Despite how animals were said to be unable to make facial expressions, the lion really looked like she was smirking as she said, "Grrowl."

The Superior narrowed his eyes at the animal. "Nice name." The lion started smugly licking her paw. "Saix, bring Marluxia here. If any of us in Organization have even a slight chance of knowing what this lion's saying it's him."

Saix nodded and opened a portal and left. He returned even less than a minute later with the pink haired man and Saix went to stand by the Superior as Marluxia started talking.

"Yes, Superi—" he cut himself off as he saw the lion Nobody. He immediately dropped onto his knees to be eye level with it. "Grr – grroowl grrrroooowl?"

The lion stared at him in clear disbelief that one of these strange looking people could speak the same language as her. She eagerly answered back, "Grrowl! Grrowl groooowwl growl!"

Marluxia smiled before looking back at the Superior who was looking at him fairly strangely. The Superior had only half beleived that Marulxia could actually talk to it... Marluxia immediately scrambled up to his feet and cleared his throat. "She says that earlier you asked for her name. She says that it's Zira, but she can't seem to remember much else."

Saix raised an eyebrow questioningly. "That little of growling means that much?"

"It_ is_ a different language! Translation does take up space you know." Marluxia rolled his eyes at how stupid he now considered Saix to be.

Xemnas sighed. He would try to learn why Marluxia could speak like lions later... "So her name is Zira? Then now it will be...Raxzi."

Somehow the Superior doubted that they heard since Marluxia now sat in Raxzi's chair and put the lion cub on his lap instead and started petting her. Raxzi started purring so loud that she could have been mistaken for a car engine. It was almost hard to believe that this lion had been a wild animal and not a house pet in the past.

Xemnas sighed again. "Marluxia, Raxzi can room with you since I doubt a lion cub needs a whole room to herself. We can just talk again later about joining the Organization like rules and..." He didn't even bother finishing since the Graceful Assassin portalled out already. Xemnas sighed. And he would just tell the rest of the Organization about Raxzi after dinner if Marluxia didn't spread the word by then. Xemnas sighed again. Strange. He seemed to be sighing a lot more than usual today...

**_/- _Later that day_ -/_**

"Axel and Roxas are the ones cooking dinner today, aren't they..." Larxene groaned, saying it more of a statement than a question.

Demyx nodded, almost equally as miserable. "I hope they don't end up serving things like rattle snakes like they did last time. The poison was still in them not to mention they were still_ alive_." He shuddered at the memory and suddenly Marluxia burst in to the dining room from the hallway.

"Has anyone seen Raxzi?" He looked around desperately and everyone looked at him strangely except for Saix and Xemnas.

"You have _another_ imaginary friend, Marluxia?" Larxene asked while suppressing a laugh, grateful to forget that Axel and Roxas were cooking dinner today. Marluxia was about to shoot back a reply but Axel burst through the door that led to the kitchen.

"Guess what fellow Organization members! We're having more exotic food today! We even have _lion stew_!"

**_/-_ End_ -/_**

O.O poor poor Zira... er... Raxzi... If you are totally clueless about Zira, she's a character in the Lion King 2. A main character too. A nd a villain. So I doubt anyone in the Pride Lands will be really sad though that she's gone. XD

And the reason I made Marluxia able to understand Raxzi/Zira was because some people say that his element is nature.  
... I'm one of the people that believes his element is actually flower instead of nature. XD

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Xemnas, Saix, Marluxia, Zira, or any of the other less minor characters mentioned in this story. To make it short, let's just say I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

I think I might make a sequel... if I do it won't have much correlation with this oneshot.  
Not much.  
Still some.

Anyways, please review! I would just love to have your thoughts on how stupid you thought this oneshot was! XP


End file.
